Premonition
by Jennaya
Summary: After a long dry spell, London has a job for the heroes. But will this job spell doom for them?
1. Hogan

**Premonition**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

**I own nothing about Hogan's Heroes and no money is made. I only like to take them out and play every now and then.

* * *

Colonel Robert Hogan was bored out of his mind as he sat outside his barracks watching the prisoners of war at stalag 13 tossing around a football. The late afternoon sun was warm, although he knew the winter cold would return in short order. They'd not had a decent sabotage job in weeks from London or the underground. Just to have something to do a few days ago, he led his team out of camp to blow up an unimportant bridge. Something had to give soon or he'd be tempted to escape!

Hogan decided to walk around the camp to check on everyone and relieve his restlessness, when he heard Schultz yelling at him. "Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink wants to speak with you," Schultz was nearly out of breath trying to catch up with the American.

"What's he want?" Hogan asked turning around to face the guard.

"He didn't tell me. He just said to bring you to his office," Schultz was panting to catch his breath. "Please Colonel Hogan," Schultz indicated with his hands for him to walk to the Kommandant's office.

"All right, let's see what old blood and guts wants," Hogan and Schultz walked through the compound and then into the office. Hogan knocked on Klink's door and didn't wait for an invitation to enter. "You wanted to see me Kommandant?"

"Yes, Hogan, please have a seat." Hogan sat down watching Klink carefully, knowing he wanted something. At this point Hogan would do anything for a change in pace, but he was going to get something out of it. "Now Hogan, I have been talking to a farmer near here. He has recently acquired some new land that needs to be cleared for spring planting."

"What's that got to do with now? It's the middle of the autumn harvest," Hogan asked already knowing where this was leading. The real question was - what he could weasel out of the job for the men under his command?

"The land is covered in trees and he wants them cut down and the trunks removed so the land can be plowed. Now if you and your men will do the work, then you can keep fifty percent of the wood to heat the barracks for the winter," Klink informed him with a smile. He knew Hogan would jump at a chance to get more firewood for his men.

"No."

"No?" Klink's face fell. "What do you mean no? There's not enough firewood to get through the winter and this will ensure we're all warm!" Klink asked confused; he must have read Hogan wrong.

"That's a lot of hard work. Back breaking work. If my men are going to do that much labor, we're going to get seventy-five percent of the wood," Hogan replied with a poker face. He loved baiting the kommandant.

"Seventy-five percent! That's ridiculous. There'd be no wood left over for the guards, and besides our arrangement has always been fifty percent," Klink was indignant. How dare Hogan try to pull one over on him!

"Normally Kommandant, we'd only be cutting up the trees after they fell. This job requires a lot more effort in getting the stumps out of the ground. More work is going to cost more," Hogan said with a devious smile.

"Sixty percent," Klink countered.

"Seventy percent," Hogan upped the ante.

"Sixty-five percent and not a log more," Klink said defiantly with his finger shaking at his senior POW officer.

"Sixty-five percent," Klink's face lit up at Hogan taking his offer. "Plus new blankets for everyone, the old ones are worn out," Hogan went in for the kill. Klink started to get angry at him. "Or your men can do the work," Hogan had a devious grin on his face.

"Okay, you have your deal. But the farmer must be satisfied with your work!" Klink warned.

"Don't worry, we always do a good job," Hogan replied in such a way that made Klink nervous.

"Have your men ready at seven in the morning, Schultz will guard you. I warn you Hogan, if there's any attempt at an escape you will be thrown into the cooler with your men," Klink threaten trying to sound menacing but failed miserably.

"Would I ever ruin your perfect record?" Hogan said with an innocent look. Then giving Klink a sloppy salute he left the office. Klink shook his fist in frustration at the insubordinate American.

Hogan walked over to barracks two just as the men were all entering for dinner. LeBeau's cooking was making everyone's mouth water. As he grabbed a coffee cup, the Colonel filled them in on the firewood job. At least it got them out of camp for a few hours, and it was something to do besides stare at the barbwire. Maybe they could get some reconnaissance work done while outside the camp.

After evening roll call, Hogan went to into his room intending to read until he fell asleep. Kinch and Newkirk went down into tunnel to work. Newkirk brought a uniform that needed some minor mending and sat down on the bench in the radio room, while Kinch tried to reach one of their underground units. No one had any jobs scheduled or new information. Kinch threw the headset down dejectedly, staring at the radio as if willing it to spew out a mission. A few minutes later, the radio came alive. "Newkirk, get the Colonel, it's the Allied High Command." Newkirk run upstairs quickly returning with Hogan following close behind.

"What's going on Kinch?" Hogan asked as he and the rest of the team came into the radio room.

"London has a job for us," Kinch replied with a smile.

"It's about damn time! Put them on the speaker," Hogan answered. The excited voices of his men filled the room, he told them to hold it down so they could hear. "This is Hogan, go ahead London."

"We have a job for you, Colonel, and it's urgent. There's a new operative in your area who has requested a meeting. His code name is White Rabbit, and he's done several small successful jobs for us. However, now he's acquired a gold mine - detailed maps and information on troop movements for an upcoming offensive, which I don't have to tell you how many lives can be saved with those materials. He's going to be attending a Luftwaffe officer's meeting tonight, and would like you to rendezvous with him outside town at the abandoned cannon factory at 2330 hours to pick up the materials. Since White Rabbit will be in uniform, he suggests that you are also in a Luftwaffe uniform, to throw off any suspicion." A British voice filled them in on the assignment.

"I've never heard of him before. What can you tell me about this operative?" Hogan asked thinking through the plan.

"He's a Major assigned to the Luftwaffe headquarters near your area. His information has always been reliable. Unfortunately, the chap has no way of getting the maps to us, so he requested the meeting with you. The recognition code will be your code names. Colonel Hogan, since this is a well placed operative, we'd like you to make the meeting personally. Will you accept the assignment?" The British voice asked.

"Assignment accepted, Papa Bear out," Hogan said as Kinch shut down the radio. Pacing around the room with his arms wrapped around himself, Hogan was trying to work out the details in his head.

"Gov'nor, I know we've not had a lot to do recently, but I don't like this meeting setup. Something smells fishy about it. I'd feel better if one of us went as your back up. No one would have to know that we were there," Newkirk requested. Anytime the colonel was requested to go personally to a meeting, Newkirk was uneasy about the setup.

"I agree, sir," Kinch said. "It's a strange arrangement and some backup can't hurt. Him asking for you to be in uniform sets off warning bells in my head."

"I know it's definitely different, but London has cleared him and I've made meetings in the past in uniform. I'm going to that meeting," Hogan answered. "Newkirk, what type of Luftwaffe uniforms do we have ready?" He followed Newkirk into their make shift tailor area and put on a Captain's uniform. The men watched him leave, and looked around at each other. Something wasn't right.

Hogan didn't have far to travel to the cannon factory as it was only a mile from the camp. He took extra care as he waited for White Rabbit to show up. Scouting the area, most of it was covered in rubble from the destruction of the plant, but he needed to make sure no one else was waiting for him. Finally convinced he was alone, the Colonel found a place to wait and watch for his contact. At exactly 2330, an unmarked car drove up and a Luftwaffe Major climbed out of his car and walked over to their rendezvous sight. Taking one final look around to make sure they were alone, Hogan approached the man.

"I'm White Rabbit, are you Papa Bear?" The Major nervously asked Hogan. He was a young man and little shorter than the Colonel with light brown hair.

"I'm Papa Bear, do you have the information?" Hogan answered sizing up the man.

"Yes, I do, right here," he answered pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket. At that moment, Hogan felt a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Hello Hogan, I have you now and your confession that you're Papa Bear to my aide," the unmistakable sneering voice of Major Wolfgang Hochstetter sounded gleeful in his ear, next he heard the sound of the Gestapo agent's gun cock.


	2. Carter

**Premonition**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Hogan sat straight up in bed, perspiration dripping into his eyes. He thought he'd heard one of his men cry out in their sleep, only to realize that the sound came from his own throat. Within seconds, Kinch and LeBeau opened the door to his office with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Colonel, are you all right?" His second in command asked worried about him as he flipped on the light.

"Yeah," Hogan responded breathing heavily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone, just a bad dream."

"Oui, mon Colonel, we've all had those," LeBeau said watching him closely. "It's nearly time for roll call. I'll put some coffee on."

"Thanks LeBeau, I'll be out in a few moments," Hogan gave his men a lop-sided grin. "I'm really all right." LeBeau walked out to start the coffee.

"Colonel, do you want to talk about it?" Kinch asked, not believing his commanding officer was telling the truth.

"It was just a nightmare. Maybe later," Hogan answered hopping down from his top bunk. "I'll be out after I dress."

"Yes, sir," Kinch answered and then left closing the door behind him. He shared a knowing look with LeBeau as both started to dress for roll call. Everyone in the barracks was up and asking if the Colonel was okay, Kinch nodded his head answering to them it was only a dream. Every man in the barracks had those types of nightmares from time to time. An unusual quiet settled over them as each recalled their own latest terrifying dream while getting ready for their day.

Hogan ran a hand through his hair, his heart was still pounding. He thought he'd really fallen into Hochstetter's trap. The dream was so vivid that he could still taste the bile in his throat when he heard the Gestapo man's venomous voice and the felt the gun pressed to his head. He'd never had one seem so real before. Trying to shake the feeling, Hogan quickly dressed, and then stepped out into the common room. LeBeau handed him a cup of hot coffee as he sat down at the table, waiting for Schultz to call them outside.

Schultz came into the barracks to wake them and was surprised when everyone was already up and dressed; significantly distressed they were up to something. As Hogan reassured the guard that there was no funny business happening, everyone fell out to be counted. Exactly at seven, the men climbed into the truck and were on their way to the farm to start several days of hard work.

At lunch the six men from barracks two were sitting under a large shade tree eating sandwiches provided by the farmer, which was part of the payment for the prisoners work. Kinch had been observing his commanding officer all morning, he'd been quiet and not interacting as much with his men as normal. "Sir, why don't you tell us about your nightmare?"

"It was just a bad dream nothing to worry about," Hogan said giving him a smile, hoping to avoid the subject further.

"But Colonel, if one of us has a dream like you had then you'd make us talk about it. That's the rule, you say it helps us to not have them so often and you're right. What makes you the exception to the rule?" Carter asked with innocence and determination to help his commanding officer.

"I'm an officer," Hogan answered in a joking manner with a wink.

"Well of course that explains it," Newkirk commented sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Sir, last I heard, officers are no different than enlisted. Both put their pants on one leg at a time," Kinch said looking directly into Hogan's eyes.

"Kinch, you're supposed to be on my side," Hogan said feigning hurt.

"I am Colonel, I am," Kinch answered never wavering. He hoped they would be able to wear the Colonel down before he claimed privilege and clamed up.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau interjected, "we all are."

Hogan looked at the five pairs of expectant eyes staring back at him. He knew they were right, but that didn't make it any easier. With a sigh he would try to tell them as little as possible, "Hochstetter."

"He's enough to make anyone have a nightmare," Carter threw out, earning dirty looks from the others for interrupting.

"Go on, sir," Kinch urged him. Hogan rolled his eyes and knew he was going to have to tell the entire story. He told them about the call from London and the meeting with White Rabbit. That Hochstetter caught him not only in a German uniform but after identifying himself as Papa Bear. "Wow…that would be a worst nightmare. We haven't heard from old Hochstetter in a while. Any idea why he's been on your mind, sir?"

"Maybe because it's been too damn quiet, the Germans are up to something. I've got a gut feeling," Hogan answered shaking his head.

"Can't disagree with you there," Kinch said. "What do you want to do about it, Colonel?"

"I think we're going to do some reconnaissance work. Who wants to go into town and check things out tomorrow?" Hogan looked around at his men. "Olsen and Carter, thanks for volunteering," he gave them a lop-sided grin.

"Volunteer?" Carter gulped and looked at Olsen. Hogan nodded his head then filled everyone in on his plans. The rest of the day went by without incident. Schultz was relieved when he returned them all to Stalag 13 and no monkey business had occurred. He could only hope the rest of the week was as quiet.

That night Carter had a difficult time going to sleep and tossed and turned for a while before the sandman whispered to him.

_The Colonel going out without back up to meet White Rabbit just didn't set well with Carter, so he planned to follow Hogan. Before the Colonel left, he stuck his head in Carter's lab to check on his chemist and telling him not to work too late. Carter assured Hogan he wouldn't be in the lab much longer. He waited until Hogan exited the emergency tunnel before shedding his uniform and revealing his black clothes underneath. Carter quickly added camouflage to his face and the quietly followed his commanding officer out the tree truck. Knowing exactly where Hogan was to meet White Rabbit, Carter kept far enough back that the Colonel wouldn't know he was there. There was a rock outcrop above the rubble of the plant that he stopped at where he could observe the meeting. Carter couldn't see Colonel Hogan, but he suspected that he was hidden in an alcove of trees. After a half hour, a car with a single occupant approached, he parked the car and got out. Then the Colonel stepped out of a place Carter hadn't picked for him to be hiding. _

_The two talked for a moment then shook hands, and then out of nowhere someone had a gun to the Colonel's head. Before Carter could leave his hiding spot, six Gestapo surrounded the Colonel and one roughly cuffed his hands behind his back then forced him to his knees. Hochstetter moved where Carter could identify him. All he could do was watch, as Hochstetter struck Hogan across the face. Although he couldn't hear what was being said, Carter knew Hogan wasn't answering any of the questions being posed to him. It appeared that when he didn't reply, one of the guards punched Hogan. The interrogation continued for about twenty minutes, Carter could barely watch what was happening. But if he made his presence known, he'd end up arrested too and that wouldn't help the Colonel. He couldn't leave until he knew what was going to happen. Then one of the guards struck Hogan on the back of his head with the butt of a rifle and he went down. Carter watched helplessly as two guards tossed the limp body of his commanding officer into the back of a truck. _

The next thing Carter knew he was crying out in his bunk as he sat up breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face.


	3. Newkirk

**Premonition**

**By**

**Jennaya  
**

* * *

Warning: Contains imagery some may find disturbing.

* * *

Newkirk jumped down from his bunk to see what was wrong with his best friend. Kinch, LeBeau, Olsen, were immediately standing next to Carter's bunk to also check on him. Carter sat there trying to calm his racing heart and rapid breathing down, wiping the tears from his face. He hadn't said anything since crying out. Everyone had been awakened at Carter's piercing scream including the Colonel.

"What's going on out here?" Hogan asked turning the light on to see which man had the nightmare. "Carter, are you all right?" He asked in a softer voice as he walked over to his bunk.

Before the young sergeant could answer the door of the barracks opened. "Colonel Hogan, what are the lights doing on this time of night? Is this some type of escape attempt?" Colonel Klink asked accusatorily as he and Langenscheidt walked into the barracks.

"Kommandant, what brings you around this time of night?" Hogan gave him a quick smile turning on the charm.

"I was making spot inspections of barracks verifying everyone was where they should be when I saw your light. Answer my question Hogan, what is going on in here?" Klink demanded in as authoritative tone he could muster. Langenscheidt was doing a quick prisoner count. Hogan wasn't worried, everyone was home tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Hogan glanced back down at Carter before answering. "Carter had a great dream and wanted to share it with us. He says old funny face is going to come here and surrender to us in the morning."

"I can assure you that the Fuhrer would never surrender here!" Klink said with authority.

"All right, we'll go to Berchtesgaden and he can surrender to us there," Hogan gave Klink his best smile as the men all chimed in they'd be willing to go immediately.

"Hoooogan that's not funny! You will not make disparaging comments about our Fuhrer," Klink stomped his foot. Walking over to Carter, Klink asked, "So Sergeant Carter, is it true you woke everyone up tonight with this ridiculous dream?"

"Yes, sir," Carter answered quietly looking down at the floor.

Klink harrumphed and left with a warning to keep the lights off for the remainder of the night or there would be consequences. Hogan sent everyone back to bed after making sure Carter was all right, but he didn't get anymore sleep worrying about his young sergeant.

* * *

The next morning Hogan made a change in who would be scouting the town and added Reynolds to the work group so he could go out with Olsen. Carter hadn't spoken a half dozen words all morning, so an hour before lunch Hogan asked Newkirk to get the Sergeant to talk to him.

Telling Carter that the Colonel wanted them to work on a tree off from the others, the two best friends made their way to the edge of the field. "Carter, you're being quiet today. What gives?"

"Just don't feel like talking," Carter answered swinging an axe to fall the tree.

"Now I know something is wrong. You're the one who always talks nonstop," Newkirk replied in a joking matter trying to get a smile out of his friend. Carter stared right through him. "Tell me about the nightmare you had last night, Andrew."

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered still swing the axe but with more determination.

"Andrew stop," Newkirk requested and then the two sat down. "Yesterday, you were willing to challenge the Colonel to make him talk and now you're shutting down on me? No, we can't have that come on mate…talk to me." Newkirk's face implored him to explain what had Andrew's tongue tied.

"That dream Colonel Hogan had, well I had a similar one last night," Carter answered looking down at the ground playing with a blade of grass.

"You dreamed you were arrested by Hochstetter?" Newkirk asked confused.

Carter took a couple of deep breaths before he could answer. Then he explained that his dream expanded on what the Colonel had told them about. Barely able to keep the trembling out of his voice and with tears streaming down his face, he told Newkirk about the interrogation and beating Hogan took. Then how the Gestapo threw the Colonel into the truck like a ragdoll and all he could do was watch helplessly. Andrew felt stupid for having the dream and horrified at what it contained.

Newkirk let Carter talk, taking it all in without interruption. He honestly didn't know what to think about the dream, but he knew his friend needed to get it out. When Carter had finished, Newkirk gently reminded him that nothing had really happened to the Colonel, it was only a dream. He thought it was brought on by their inactivity, and Carter thinking about the Gov'nor's dream before he fell asleep. Finally after a few jokes, he got a smile at of Carter and then the two returned to the group just in time for lunch. Newkirk gave the Colonel the gist of Carter's nightmare.

Hogan decided that he was going to keep with tradition and had Carter tell the men about his dream. An extremely embarrassed Carter retold his story, apologizing to his commanding officer for having it. Hogan reassured him that he wasn't taking it personally and agreed with Newkirk for the cause. Carter slowly returned to normal and the remainder of the day went by quickly.

Reynolds and Olsen came back with information that extra Gestapo had started arriving in town. They were lucky to get back without being detained. Hogan was convinced something was up, so after evening roll call he and Kinch made contact with the local Hammelburg underground, who would keep an eye on what was happening in town. Their next radio contact would be the following night.

Upstairs Newkirk was cleaning everyone out as they played poker using his cards. The conversation kept alternating between to a comparison of Hogan's and Carter's dreams and Newkirk's constant winning. After he won a particularly brutal hand, Olsen retrieved a new deck of cards he'd received in a package from home. The men forced Newkirk to put his cards away and he was no longer allowed to deal. Amazingly some of them started to win their cookies back, making Newkirk grouchy so he quit playing and went to bed. Unfortunately, peaceful sleep did not come.

_Carter had made it back to camp almost in hysterics as he climbed the ladder to the barracks. He filled them in on what had happened to the Colonel. Newkirk didn't waste any time changing into a Gestapo Corporal's uniform and then double timed it to town to find Hogan. The rest of the team was completing their assigned task in case of such an emergency. He made it to Gestapo headquarters in record time; inside the building everyone was in a buzz about catching Papa Bear. Newkirk asked where he was being held to discover it was a room that had an observation deck. He made his way upstairs to see what he could do to help the save the Gov'nor._

_When he reached his destination, Newkirk was horrified at the condition Hogan was in. Hochstetter had beaten him severely, if Newkirk didn't know that it was Hogan, he'd never had recognized him. His face was a bloody mess, he barely looked alive, and Newkirk had a sinking feeling in his stomach that there was no rescuing his commanding officer this time. Looking around at the group that had gathered in the observation area, Newkirk counted fifteen men, even with an automatic rifle there was no way he'd take out all of them before being shot. He wasn't going to give up, he thought as he prepared to make it down where Hogan was being held. Someone cheered causing Newkirk to look once again in Hogan's direction. He saw Hochstetter with his gun drawn, and then with a sickening grin on his face, Hochstetter pointed his gun at Hogan's head and pulled the trigger._

_It was over._

_Colonel Robert Hogan was dead in less than ninety minutes after being captured by Major Wolfgang Hochstetter._

_Newkirk barely held it together until he got out of the building, then in the alleyway he threw up. __Fighting the numbness that __tried to close in around him__, he __started running as fast as he could__to get back to camp to help with the evacuation and tell them what had happened to the Colonel. He knew it wouldn't be long before Hochstetter went to arrest his team._

Newkirk, who was still running in his dream, rolled out of bed thinking he was trying to get back to the camp. He landed hard on the floor, hitting his head.


	4. Kinch

**Premonition**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"Newkirk what happened?" Carter yelled seeing him on the floor and looking back at the empty top bunk of their bed. Everyone else was waking up from the commotion.

"I'm not sure. I was sleeping and I musta' fell and ended up 'ere," Newkirk replied rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Are you all right, Newkirk? Do we need to get a medic?" Hogan asked standing over his Corporal with worry etched in his face.

"No, sir," he replied standing up and brushing himself off. "I'm good."

Hogan visually assessed him making sure he was truly uninjured. "What made you fall off your bunk?"

Newkirk started to go pale before he threw on a happy face and came up with an answer, "I was chasing a pretty fraulein." He grinned nodding his head.

"More like her husband was chasing you," Kinch replied sarcastically as he yawned.

"Husband or father?" LeBeau said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Whomever was chasing whom, let's all get some more sleep. Newkirk, keep your fraulein in your bunk for the rest of the night," Hogan said. The men razzed Newkirk as they all went back to bed. Waking up three nights in a row, after doing seriously hard day work was beginning to wear on all of them. Something was going to have to give soon, or his team was going to be in trouble. Newkirk's lie bothered Hogan, but he wouldn't pursue it until the morning. His men needed some rest to get them through the next several days of intensive labor.

* * *

At breakfast everyone was chatting in their usual way with the exception of Newkirk, who had been rather quiet and avoiding the Colonel. It didn't go unnoticed by his teammates. Carter was the first to speak up. "Newkirk, why don't you tell us about your nightmare last night?"

"What are you jabberin' about Carter? I told you I was chasing a fraulein," Newkirk answered taking a drink of his tea.

"And exactly whom did you think believed that one?" Kinch asked reaching for a biscuit LeBeau had just pulled from the oven.

"Come on tell us Newkirk," Hogan urged the Englander. He was glad to know that the others saw through his flimsy excuse as well.

"Nobody would be interested. It was nothing," Newkirk looked down pushing the food on his plate around. He didn't have an appetite today after seeing the Colonel killed. Newkirk couldn't look Hogan in the face, until Hogan cleared his throat, gaining his attention and making him look up. Then the look he received made Newkirk swallow the imaginary lump in his throat. "My dream kinda picked up from where Carter's left off. It wasn't nice to say the least. Hochstetter had taken you to Gestapo headquarters, sir." Newkirk stopped at that point hoping he didn't have to go on, but with Hogan's urging he finally explained how Hochstetter killed the Colonel. Several men gasped at the revelation.

"I think it's an omen," LeBeau said full of convection.

"An omen?" Kinch questioned not believing he heard correctly.

"Yes, a bad omen," LeBeau repeated making jesters with his hands.

"You actually believe in those?" Kinch asked. He never would have believed that the little Frenchman would believe in such things.

"My Aunt Bessie used to know when a bad storm was coming that would make the cows not produce," Carter said. "She was always right."

"I don't think that's what we're dealing with," Kinch rolled his eyes looking over at Hogan who remained quiet. Something was going on behind those eyes, Kinch could tell.

"I think LeBeau might be on to something," Newkirk said standing up to get some coffee. "Me grandfather used to have dreams that foretold of the future. He was right more times than wrong."

"So did my grandmother. They say it always skips a generation," LeBeau added in between bites of his breakfast. "It wouldn't surprise me if this White Rabbit turns out to really be Gestapo. We should be careful of any jobs he's involved with."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Kinch told him as he savored the last of the biscuit. Everyone gave him a quizzical look. "I looked at our operative list, there is no White Rabbit. I thought maybe Colonel Hogan's subconscious was trying to tell him something about the operative."

"Colonel, you've been quiet. What do you think?" Carter asked hoping to draw Hogan into the conversation.

"That was good thinking, Kinch. As far as the rest of it, I'm beginning to wonder if you men aren't trying to tell me something. I mean dreams two nights in a row about bumping me off. Have to wonder if you fellas want a new CO or something. It's enough to make a guy feel unloved," Hogan said with a sad face. He knew that would get a rise out of his men. Colonels had to have fun somehow. Instantly he heard of chorus "no sir," "that's not what we meant," "sir, that's not true." With a huge grin on his face, Hogan held his hands up to quiet them down. "It's all right fellas; I know that's not what you meant. I think we're just going stir crazy. Kinch, I want you to stay here today and make contact with the underground and see what bridges in the area have been repaired. We're going to concentrate on ones that are complete or nearly complete. Tonight we'll go over the information you get, and then we'll start blowing them up again. Carter, let me know if you need anything for explosives."

* * *

That evening Kinch filled Hogan in on three area bridges that were complete or near completion, and then they carefully laid out plans for new missions. Carter had enough explosives for two bridges and would begin to work on making enough for the last bridge. At lights out, Hogan bade his men goodnight hoping they'd sleep through the night with no more nightmares since they had jobs to do now.

However, Kinch fell into a fitful slumber.

_Newkirk made it back to the camp before the Gestapo arrived. He told them what he'd seen happen to the Colonel. Everyone was shocked and angry at Hogan's death. Within minutes their grief turned to fear as Major Hochstetter and his goon squad entered Stalag 13. Instead of stopping at Klink's office, they drove directly to Barracks Two. Hochstetter nearly broke the door down as he entered then arrested Hogan's men. Unbeknownst to the Gestapo, below their feet men from other huts were being evacuated out the camp through a special tunnel that took them deep into the woods. Kinch didn't know how many would escape, but he knew those left in barracks two would never make it out alive. All they could do was to give the others as much time as possible._

_Hochstetter arrested Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk taking them to the cooler, as they were being marched over, Klink went running up to Hochstetter. Hogan's men couldn't see what was happening, but before they entered the cooler, a single gunshot was heard. Kinch felt sorry for the kommandant, he had no idea what was going on, or had happened under the camp. Inside the cooler, Kinch and LeBeau were forced in one cell, while Carter and Newkirk were shoved in a different cell. _

_Hochstetter started his interrogation with Kinch. Both men were secure in shackles on opposite walls facing each other. "Sergeant, you should know that Colonel Hogan admitted he was Papa Bear before his death. Now what can you tell me about the operation here," Hochstetter sneered with an evil grin._

"_Kinchloe, James, Sergeant, 047123," Kinch replied with his eyes facing straight forward never wavering._

"_Now, now, Sergeant, we don't need your name rank and serial number. That we already know. At this moment, my men are tearing barracks two apart and I promise you that we will find your operation. You will save yourself pain by cooperating. How do we get into the tunnels?" He asked walking around the cell._

"_Kinchloe, James, Sergeant, 047123."_

"_I haven't explained the rules to this interrogation. Maybe you'll change your tune once you know what will happen. Every time you give me that answer or don't answer, Corporal Gunther will strike LeBeau with the club he has hanging on his belt. So let's try this again. How do we get into the tunnels?" Hochstetter walked up close enough that Kinch could feel the heat of his breath on his neck._

_Kinch looked over at LeBeau, their eyes speaking volumes between them. No matter what, Kinch couldn't give any information to Hochstetter. There were too many lives at stake, LeBeau would take any beating they gave him to protect the others. _

"_Corporal, you may proceed," Hochstetter smiled indicating for him to hit LeBeau. The first blow struck LeBeau across the stomach, if he could have doubled over he would have. The beating continued after each question. Every time LeBeau's eyes told Kinch not to answer. After forty-five minutes LeBeau was unconscious and both men were released from their restraints. Kinch cradled LeBeau in his arms swearing he'd get even with Hochstetter. Hochstetter laughed as he left their cell saying, "Let's pay a visit to Carter and Newkirk now."_

Kinch woke up screaming horribly waking the entire barracks; they'd never heard such a gut-wrenching sound. Newkirk tried to calm him, but he couldn't get Kinch to respond, instead he stared forward trembling.


	5. LeBeau

**Premonition**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Warning: Contains imagery some may find disturbing.

* * *

Kinch was still shaking violently when Hogan came running out of his room, the scream sounded like one of his men was being killed. Newkirk was trying to get Kinch to look at him. Hogan changed places with him talking softly to his second command. "Kinch, Kinch."

LeBeau came up and placed a hand on Kinch's shoulder, "Mon ami."

For the first time Kinch saw Hogan and the others gathered around him. "What's going on?"

"We could ask you the same question," Hogan said gently, concern spilling into his voice.

"I don't understand, sir," Kinch's face shown sincere confusion. Hogan proceeded to explain what had happened. "Sir, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"It's all right, just wanted to make sure you're okay. We'll talk about it in the morning," Hogan said patting him on the shoulder. He knew Kinch was like him and would need time to process his dream before talking about it. Once again he sent all the men back to bed, hoping this is the last night those damn dreams interrupted them. Somehow he had to find a way to stop it; they seemed to be getting worse each night. Tomorrow he'd make some changes. He had no idea what had Kinch so upset, but he knew it was bad. His second in command didn't rattle easily. Hogan didn't get much sleep worrying about Kinch and the rest of his men that night.

* * *

The next morning, Hogan picked eight different men to go cut the trees; he wanted his core team to focus on their upcoming job. At breakfast he made sure the conversation stayed light, and all were jubilant when he made the announcement they wouldn't be cutting trees today. Afterwards, Hogan pulled them into his office for a meeting.

"Kinch, tell us what you were dreaming last night," Hogan was beginning to rethink this policy; maybe he should have the men only tell him. Perhaps that was what was causing the problem and feeding this dream cycle.

Kinch took a moment before explaining how Hochstetter interrogated the four remaining members of the team. He told them he thought Klink had been executed but never had any verification of it. "LeBeau, I'm really sorry."

"Mon ami, you did exactly what you should have done. I'd done the same thing in your position. We had to buy time to get the rest of the men out. I would expect nothing less from any of us," LeBeau replied with heartfelt honesty. "I still think the whole thing is a premonition of something to come, and we have to change how we respond to the situation when it arises."

"LeBeau, I don't think dreams work that way," Hogan started.

"Non Colonel, they do. I've heard of it before," LeBeau argued back.

"I agree with Louis, I think the Angels are trying to warn us about a job, Gov'nor," Newkirk insisted with wide eyes.

"All right, whatever is happening we have to move past these dreams. They're taking a toll on this team and it's not good. How do we stop it?" Hogan asked. One thing he knew if his men were spooked they couldn't work well.

"I think we need to go out and do the jobs we found last night. Give us something to keep our minds busy," Kinch answered still trying to shake the feeling something more ominous was going on.

"I think we don't take any jobs with an operative named White Rabbit," Carter requested with a plea in his voice.

"Okay, Carter, if London calls with a mission to meet up with this White Rabbit, we'll pass," Hogan said more tongue in cheek then he meant, but seemed to placate his men. Hogan thought such a job was an impossibility; he put no stock in omens, premonitions, or dreams. "We're going out tonight to blow the Düsseldorf Bridge about a mile and half outside of camp. It's just been finished in the last two weeks from the last time we blew it up. So they won't expect us to take it out this soon. Carter, how are we fixed for explosives for tonight?"

"For the Düsseldorf Bridge, we have nice dynamite that will really take care of the job. I've got some sticks that are…"

"Okay, okay," Hogan lifted his hands to stop the ramble before it started. "Newkirk, I want you to make sure our blacks are ready to go. Kinch, notify the underground about the bridge so no one is caught off guard. LeBeau, check with Schultz on the guard situation tonight, and Carter, get the explosives ready." Hogan gave out his orders hoping to bring his team back to normal. He received enthusiastic 'yes, sirs' from everyone. With any luck that will put an end to this week's nightmares.

Hogan's men were happily busy taking care of their assignments most of the day. Early evening, LeBeau decided to take a nap since he really hadn't slept in three nights. His slumber quickly turned nightmarish.

_Hochstetter continued his interrogations until all the men had been severely beaten. LeBeau thought they were going to die that way. He wondered how many got away since he was still being asked about the tunnels. Would their legacy go on in the memory of all those they'd helped? Or would they be forgotten as time wore on? Tears came to his eyes as he thought about the man who kept them all safe as long as he could. All LeBeau wanted to do was get his hands around Hochstetter's throat. How could he win after all this time? Why didn't they turn that job down? How did the Gestapo infiltrate their organization? In the past, it had happened once or twice but they always found out who it was and dealt with them. _

_LeBeau could hear Carter scream every time the nasty Boche hit him. He became more infuriated at every cry! How could anyone hurt Carter? LeBeau didn't realize at first the tears that were streaming down his face. There was no way to get to Carter without exposing the tunnel system. He knew it was only a matter of time until the Gestapo found them, but every minute saved lives. He, Carter, Newkirk, and Kinch would be killed either way. Looking over at Kinch, LeBeau was sure he wouldn't survive another round with those killers. Maybe he could crawl into the tunnel and get some explosives and kill Hochstetter with his goons the next time he came to get them. He knew the entrances from the barracks had all been wired, but wasn't sure about the cooler. Had there been enough time to wire those? Deciding to take the risk, LeBeau moved over to open the stone, but stopped when he heard the cell door being opened. _

_Three Gestapo were standing at the door, two grabbed Kinch and LeBeau dragging them out of the cell. Up ahead Carter and Newkirk were also being dragged out. LeBeau wondered what was going to happen now, although he was afraid he already knew. Looking at his comrades, Kinch couldn't stand on his own and Newkirk wasn't in any better condition. Carter was walking but needed the aid of the guard. LeBeau shrugged his arm away from the guard and walked the best he could. The four were lined up against the outside wall of the cooler, Hochstetter offered them one more try to save their lives and tell them about the operation. Each man stood silent and saying their farewells to each other through their eyes. The firing squad took aim, but before they shot, barracks two exploded causing a magnificent light show. The Gestapo had found the tunnel entrance, and the 'present' Carter had left for them. The four friends smiled nodding approvals to each other. _

_Hochstetter went mad; he had ten men in the barracks looking for the entrance tunnel. After checking out the damage he returned to the firing squad, and then he gave the order to open fire on the prisoners. The last thought going through LeBeau's mind was that in only ten hours after accepting the assignment from London, their entire organization had been destroyed. _

LeBeau woke up screaming loudly in French and began to run around the room. Schultz dashed inside the barracks to see what the commotion was and stood there with wide eyes.


	6. A Mission from London

**Premonition**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Schultz's eyes were as big as saucers watching LeBeau jump around the barracks screaming out in French excitedly. He was grateful when Hogan, Newkirk, and Carter came out of the Colonel's room to calm the little cockroach.

"Wh..wh…wha…what…is wrong with him?" Schultz finally got out.

"Sleep walking, the French are known for it," Hogan said trying to get LeBeau to quiet down. He looked at Newkirk, and with a nod of his head told him to get Schultz out of there.

"Sleep walking?" Schultz answered unbelievingly. Newkirk placed his arms around the big guard's shoulders and escorted him out the barracks, assuring Schultz that LeBeau would be fine in a few minutes.

Back inside the others had managed to calm LeBeau down enough so that he'd speak in English. "That nasty Boche! He killed us all. We have to do something to take him out before he gets us, mon Colonel," LeBeau was adamant.

"LeBeau, it was just a dream. Nothing more. Granted Hochstetter isn't our favorite kraut, but we can't take him out because of some random dream," Hogan tried to reason with him to no avail. Behind him Newkirk came back into the hut.

"I don't know Colonel, I think ole 'ochstetter is up to something," Newkirk answered lighting a cigarette.

"We know they're up to something because of the increased Gestapo presence in town. We can't second guess ourselves, we just need to be vigilant," Kinch tried to be the voice of reason. He had come up from the tunnels in time to see Newkirk and Schultz leave.

"Look we need to focus on our job tonight, not some superstitious dreams," Hogan ordered. He was tired of this crap and needed his team back in shape!

"Well if you look at it one way, it's good that LeBeau had this dream today," Carter said with a sincere look in his face.

Hogan looked over at him in confusion, "What do you mean, Carter?"

"The way I see it is, now everyone's had a dream and in LeBeau's we were all killed. So there's nothing left for anyone to dream," he replied with a grin.

"Blimey."

"Vous êtes des écrous, Carter."*

"He has a point," Kinch acquiesced.

"As long as they stop, I don't care the reasoning behind them. Now we have an hour to roll call and two hours until we're going out. I want each man to get his head in the right place!" Hogan ordered frustrated at this week. The men scattered to take care of last minute details.

* * *

After roll call, Kinch was sitting at the radio going through his rounds to see if he could find any more work, but nothing was out there. He threw the headset down dejectedly, staring at the radio as if willing it to spew out a mission. A few minutes later, the radio came alive. "Newkirk, get the Colonel, it's the Allied High Command." Newkirk run upstairs quickly returning with Hogan following close behind.

"What's going on Kinch?" Hogan asked as he and the rest of the team came into the radio room.

"London has a job for us," Kinch replied with a smile.

"It's about damn time! Put them on the speaker," Hogan answered. The excited voices of his men filled the room, he told them to hold it down so they could hear. "This is Hogan, go ahead London."

"We have a job for you, Colonel, and it's urgent. There's a new operative in your area who has requested a meeting. His code name is White Rabbit, and he's done several small successful jobs for us. However, now he's acquired a gold mine - detailed maps and information on troop movements for an upcoming offensive, which I don't have to tell you how many lives can be saved with those materials. He's going to be attending a Luftwaffe officer's meeting tonight, and would like you to rendezvous with him outside town at the abandoned cannon factory at 2330 hours to pick up the materials. Since White Rabbit will be in uniform, he suggests that you are also in a Luftwaffe uniform, to throw off any suspicion." A British voice filled them in on the assignment.

"I've never heard of him before. What can you tell me about this operative?" Hogan asked, thinking _those were the exact words in my dream. What's going on here?_ His heart rate and breath quickened as he looked around at his men who stared back with enlarging eyes.

"He's a Major assigned to the Luftwaffe headquarters near your area. His information has always been reliable. Unfortunately, the chap has no way of getting the maps to us, so he requested the meeting with you. The recognition code will be your code names. Colonel Hogan, since this is a well placed operative, we'd like you to make the meeting personally. Will you accept the assignment?" The British voice coming across the radio asked.

The tension in the room could be felt as the men barely able to breathe looked to their commanding officer. Hogan swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat, unable to respond at that moment. His mind swirled with a thousand thoughts. The dreams! The damn dreams were coming true! What? How? Why? Impossible? No way?

"Will you accept the assignment Papa Bear?"

"Papa Bear?"

"_Papa Bear?_"

~Fin~

* * *

*_You are nuts, Carter._


End file.
